Love Mini story of Kick and Brase
by BearKick15
Summary: this is 2014 story and also i deteled the old one because the bad reviews. So i have start the new one
1. Chapter 1

Prougle

Jack Brewer - so he very popular and he really a vampire and also a spy to save peoples who were injured. He also the black belt, he has a crush on Kim Crawford. He really good at singing and play guitar as will.

Kim Crawford - She also very popular same as her boyfriend Jack. She has really good and bad attitude to Boys that they want her, of course she the 2nd degree black belt. She has a crush on Jack Brewer and also he has crush on her as will.

Bree Davenport - She was Kim's best friend when they were 8th grade and she was an bionic. She has crush on Chase Davenport her brother of course.

Chase Davenport - He was Jack's best friend when they were 8th grade and also he was an bionic, he also has a crush on Bree his sister of the family.

Chapter 1 Kim Pov

i went to school it called _Seaford high_ and also i have two friends is Grace and Bree. Me and Bree have been friends since 8th grade. And she was an bionic i was okay with that. Anyway i went to see my friends in Bree's Locker.

Kim: hey Grace and hey bree

Grace: hey Kim

Bree: hey Kim

Kim: So what are you guys talking about

Bree: there is two new boys who were in our school.

Kim: Really!

Grace: Yeah and they almost here

Kim: Who here

Bree: my brother and your boyfriend

the two boys went to school and they took off the sunglasses, girls started to giggle. Grace went to her class and we just stand there and look at them walking to us. We drops our books.

Kim: oh sorry

Jack: it okay here

he hang the books to me and smiled i smiled back. he hold an hand i grab his hands and get up from the floor.

Jack: name's Jack

Kim: Kim

Jack: nice name for a girl

Kim: thanks. i guess

Jack: will see u at lunch

Kim: Okay. see ya

this is the first chapter and i really unhappy some of the review said from _Fanficpro23:This story makes no sense. It has terrible English and is hard to to be a bitch but your story sucks. And i really unhappy so i gonna leave soon in Fanfiction if they stop saying bad things about my story. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys this story is still on progress and Also Jack and Kim are dating in this chapter. But some people said that Jack are kim are dating or not? i gonna say yes they are!

Chapter 2

Kim went her the frist person to walk in and sat in her desk. When jack set behined her in the class, Kim turn around that jack was gone but jack was front of her. his fangs came out of his germs and his eyes went dark red. His fangs went closer to kim neck, _I so big trouble_ kim thought and snap Kim woke up in the class.

Bree: are you okay Kim

Kim: yeah

Kim check on her neck she sigh that just a normal skin no bites.

Kim: where jack?

Bree; he went out the class and ran off to the storage clostest

KIm: i go see him

Bree stop me in the front of me

Bree: don't go there

Kim: Why?

Bree: because he don't want anyone to see him change

Kim: But i have to see him

I went fast i could and Bree "Kim Don't!" But it was too late

Storage clotest Jack POV

I grew my fangs and my eyes begin to change intoa dark red. I hear a footstep came close, She open the door I turn around at kim i growl at her. Kim drop her books and she lock the door and ran off. I use my stength to break it and i saw some people srceaming in the hallway and went home. I was a monster as a vampire and keep walking to the class.

OH No what just happened here! so please review!


	3. Chase made Bree a girlfriend

Hey i'm back with chapter 4, Pleas enjoy also I gonna make a brae one in here as will in this chapter

Bree POV

I went to find chase outside the school and i found him in the tree sitting and I sat behind him.

Bree: Are u okay chase?

Chase was little sad

Chase: no

Bree: what's wrong chase

Chase: the girl name Donna cheated on me

Bree: why she cheated on you

Chase: while I remember that Frank was dating her at the day when we first came and she kiss him and he kiss back and i was in shocked that they kiss. Donna saw me standing there and I ran away but donna try to explain that happend but i iroged her and went home so I become single and i have one to love me

I was speechless that chase said it was hreatbroken for them. So i kiss him but he kiss back passionlly it made a butterfilles in my tummy i think i fall in love with him. we pulled away in the last minture.

Chase: what was for?

Bree: for everything we been throght

Chase smlied and i smlied.

Chase: bree close you eyes

Bree: why?

Chase just close them

I close my eyes.

Chase: open them

i uncover my eyes and oh my! Chase gonna made be his girlfriend

Chase: bree you are my only sister i never have and please be my girlfriend

I squealed and i cried

Bree: Yes!

Chase put the ring inside my finger and it really beautiful it has a red heart in the middle. it so lovely

YES WE MADE A BRASE! FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I GONNA DO THE KICK SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _MINI OF KICK AND BRASE. _


	4. AN

**AN: Hey guys this is Bearanting and I know this is my finale in Fanfiction I really sorry about this I have one question do you want to put the competeled stories in Wattpad. But I have lot of them to put on, that is that you want me to do more stories or move the competeled stories on wattpad and leave the 2 currct stories in Fanfiction and Update more, is you course. But I really busy at the moment. **

**So this is the thing I gonna tell you guys is sorry that I didn't update this time. But I have to update tomorrow or I gonna do the update on Wattpad, it really hard that you guys are really nice to me in Fanfiction so Please support the stories that I already update. And if u did then I gonna do more soon. And also the upcoming stories that are coming soon too. **


End file.
